Voice calls may be established between two or more users over data networks such as local area networks, enterprise networks, or the Internet. Certain examples of such voice calls are generally referred to as voice-over-internet-protocol (VoIP) calls. The communication devices associated with these calls are generally connected to the data network as a general computing machine as opposed to connecting to a mobile telephone carrier as a cellular or mobile telephone. These networks generally comprise one or more wireless network links, such as those associated with Wi-Fi or similar wireless local area networks. Wireless mobile communication devices in this context generally establish a wireless network link to the nearest wireless access point.
Poor coverage, weak signal strength, interference, noise, and/or distortion can negatively affect wireless data network links. As a result, voice connections between users may be delayed by a dead period without sound or may be involuntarily terminated resulting in dropped calls. Users may continue to speak or listen during a dead period or after a call has been dropped because they are not aware of the lost connection. Users may not be notified that a call has been, or is about to be dropped, which can result in lost information, user annoyance, and a generally less than desirable user experience.
There is a need in the art for detecting connection disruptions on wireless links of data networks servicing voice communication and then alerting the users on each end that their call is being temporarily disrupted. There is a further need that the alerts support indicating link disruptions to users on either end of a voice connection even when one user is not using a wireless data network. For example, the user may instead be using a traditional landline telephone or a traditional cellular/mobile telephone connected via a mobile carrier.